1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile electronic device, and in particular to a mobile electronic device which has a capability of automatically switching to reproduce audio/video files.
2. Description of Related Art
It is easy for users to carry mobile communication devices such as mobile phones which are usually equipped with function of instant messaging. The mobile communication devices are popular with our everyday lives. Recently, multimedia files such as video or audio files are booming so couples of mobile electronic device such as mentioned above mobile communication devices are usually equipped with functions of reproducing multimedia files such as video or audio files.
However, most mobile electronic devices such as smart phones, personal digital assistant (PDA), portable media players etc with functions of reproducing multimedia files have no support structures. Thus, users must hold mobile electronic devices between their thumbs so it does not fully meet users requirements. In addition, when users want to switch between video reproducing and audio reproducing, users need to push corresponding buttons to switch functions. In this light, it is not inconvenient for users to use mobile electronic devices so users are reluctant to purchase this kind of devices.
Thus, there is a need for a mobile electronic device which is built in instinctive manipulation to automatically switch between video and audio reproducing to overcome above disadvantages.